1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an educational game or tool and to the method or system of using the educational game or tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a game playing device, and to its method of play, wherein the method emphasizes the art of storytelling to promote skills involving expression and memory, wherein the game may comprise a range of technical levels.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of word and image stimuli in fostering verbalization and in the development and telling of stories is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,871, which issued May 31, 1921 to William D. McGuire, Jr., discloses a set of cards each having depicted thereon a scene, an object or descriptive matter used as a device not only for entertainment but also to develop the is faculties of imagination and judgment. The cards have as an object the provision of a game or puzzle, the solution of which requires the development of a plot, theme or story. Accompanying the set of cards is a printed sheet suggesting the theme of the story or plot presented in the picture play depicted on the cards. In play, the players know in advance the title for the particular set of cards selected and will have a synopsis giving the theme of the story or picture play. All the cards in the set are dealt out to the several players. The person having the first card, which might be designated as such, makes the first play by placing the card face up on the playing table. The next player has to either produce the next card in the sequence of the story or else answer “I pass”, as is usual in playing card games. As disclosed in the patent, a key can be provided with the card set giving the proper sequence of the cards in order to portray the story or play.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,209, a game is disclosed which is used in psychological testing and therapy. This game comprises two different sets of cards. On each card in each set there is provided a plurality of words. The words on the cards in one set all tend to evoke the same primary emotions, while the words on each card in the other set of cards tend to evoke different primary emotions. The words on the cards are used as a jumping off point for story telling, after a particular set of cards is randomly selected by a player. The player receives an award of two gold stars if he successfully tells a story. The number of gold stars that a player receives may determine the winner in any playing session, or, as disclosed in the patent, the gold stars can be turned in for other awards.
Although the “game” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,209 is in some way tied in with personality and analysis, it is not really a game as such. That is, it involves no competition even though played with others.
Additionally, none of the games heretofore discussed above, however, involve the actual telling of a story based on a randomly selected subject. For example, games involving a story, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,871, do not require the players to tell a story based upon the images in the cards involved. Instead, the players are required to play the cards involved in a certain pictorial sequence, that sequence itself telling the story and requiring no verbalization thereof by a player. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,209, story telling is involved; however, graphic images do not form the basis for the story telling.